Terra
Terra was the result of a cloning project of Nepgear, but went wrong after Noire fell onto the cloning machine, resulting in Terra. Neptune and Noire decided to raise her like their own daughter. Personality She has the mixed personality of Neptune and Noire, always cheerful and happy, and casually tease Noire, but also has a bit of Noire's tsundere and her hard-working status. She can sometime be serious. BxP Heart (Black Purple Heart) In her original HDD form, she also has the mixed personality of Purple Heart and Black Heart, and tends to be serious and mature. But her HDD personality mostly based on the mix of current CPU Chips that she uses. Powers She has the power to transform into her HDD form, Black Purple Heart, but is easily overwhelmed by her own power. So Nepgear created the CPU Chips and a transforming device known as MegamiChanger to help her transforms using the others power. From her adventure, more chips have been created: * Purple Heart * Black Heart * White Heart * Green Heart * Purple Sister * Black Sister * White Sisters * Green Brother * Orange Heart * Chaos/Cyan Heart (Rei Ryghts) * Iris Heart * Yellow Heart History Terra wasn't like any other CPUs: She was a baby, and she can grow up. After the accident resulting in the birth of Terra, the NepNowa couple decided to raise her as their own daughters. Few years later in the future when Terra had grown up to the teenager ages, Neptune and Noire went on a quest and left Terra back at home. Terra decided to follow them and saw them struggling with an unknown monster. When they were beaten, she ran out and blocked the monster's attack at her parents. She took the hit, but she stood up, saying she would protect them to the end, and proceed to transform into Black Purple Heart, a fusion of Black Heart and Purple Heart. But because it was the fusion of 2 CPUs and her power is also the fusion of the two, she quickly went out of control and defeated the monster. The monster faded away, revealing a human. She then going to kill the human but was quickly stopped by Neptune and Noire. All three of them then collasped from exhaustion. Nepgear found them and brought them back to the Planeptune's Basillicom with the help of Uni. When Terra woke up, she found out that Neptune and Noire had been infected with an unknown virus, but she didn't get infected. Nepgear found out that because of her CPU power awaken near the virus, she was immuned to it. Nepgear then created a device to specifically cure the virus, using the power of 2 CPUs. Terra agreed to help and cure her parents, using the virus's data to create the first 2 Chips: Purple Heart and Black Heart. Midori, the CPU Candidate of Leanbox, borned during the virus breakout, was immuned to the virus, also, and was given the same device as Terra, the MegamiChanger, but cannot use it to transform due to the lack of comparability to ultilize its full power. Terra was able to transform without going out of control thanks to the new device, and underwent a new name: Fusion Heart.Category:Fan made characters Category:Fan made CPUs Category:Alphadimension